Of Surfers and Joggers
by EllenRosemary
Summary: Eric and Kensi find out they like each other ...
1. The Encountering

_**Sooo … as there is NO OTHER Kensi/Eric fanfic on this site (:O), I decided to be the first one to write and upload a Kensi/Eric (Keric? xP) story! ;P Let's see where it takes me! :D Enjoy! And review! XP**_

1. The Encountering

Kensi heaved a sigh as she was awakened by her alarm clock at half past six in the morning. It was a beautiful day though, she could see the sun already shining through the curtains of her bedroom window. She jumped out of her bed and put on her favorite pair of sweatpants and a cute top. Kensi entered the bathroom to brush her teeth and while she was brushing her teeth she already looked for her running shoes.

Eric loved waking up early, walking to the beach and doing some surfing in the early fresh summer air.

As nearly every morning, he was standing on his surfboard, catching the wave. There nearly were other surfers in the water and the beach was empty but for some lonely joggers.

Kensi breathed in deeply to smell the salty air at the beach. She saw some surfers in the water and started running along the waterside of the beach, on the wet part of the sand as it was easier to run on. She heard some of the surfers dudes whistle and she tried to ignore it, walking on and looking straight ahead. Suddenly Kensi heard her name. She stopped, looking around to find the one who had called her. And again she heard her name.

"Kensi!"

Irritated by not seeing the one who was calling her, she felt somehow like an idiot – standing on the beach, looking around trying to find someone she couldn't see.

Some other joggers passed her and looked amused.

_**Ok I hope you enjoyed ^^ more soon :P**_

_**please review! :D**_


	2. The Meeting

_**A big thank you to M. Louise E, ComicBookStory, jump4joy13 and MondaysDawn for reviewing and favoriting my story! love ya! :))**_

2. The Meeting

Kensi pulled the headphones of her iPod out of her ears and looked around one more time, but she still didn't see anything and the calling had stopped. She felt really stupid and decided to jog on. It was only then, after a few more meters, that she saw the one who had called her for all this time.

_Eric._

He had just emerged from behind a large wave and now paddled into her direction. He used the motion of the water to quickly get onshore. He nimbly jumped off his surfboard, took it under his arm and walked towards Kensi.

"Hey Kens!", he said, smiling.

_God, he looked really cute when he smiled like this! Not that the didn't look cute otherwise … He kinda always looked really cute … _

Kensi became a bit red and quickly the thoughts out of her head.

"Eh, hi Eric.", she said. Just then she noticed she still was holding her headphones in her hand and that her iPod was still turned on. She quickly turned it off and put it into her pocket.

"So, err, you also enjoying the early morning?", Kensi asked.

Eric nodded. "Yep! I love riding the waves early in the morning!", he smiled.

"You know, I've never been able to surf," Kensi laughed. "I wish I could, cause it looks like it's really fun."

"It is!", Eric laughed. "Well, I can teach you how to surf, if you want to …", he offered.

Kensi felt fuzzy. _She wasn't really sure what to answer. Yes or no? Her heart said yes, but her head said no. She didn't want to become too close to her colleagues, to avoid hypothetical later problems. Her heart won though._

"Yeah, that – that would be … great … Thanks, … Eric.", she finally said.

"Great!", Eric said smiling. Suddenly he looked at his watch. "We should go now, when we don't want to be late for work. Otherwise Hetty is gonna kill me – I've already been late once this week.", he added with a tortured look on his face, which made Kensi laugh.

"Hey, can I offer you a ride?", Eric asked her.

"No, thanks. I – my car is still here.", Kensi pointed somewhere behind her.

"Alright then, see ya later Kens!", he saluted and turn around.

With his surf board under his arm he jogged to his car which he had parked beside some little beach restaurant.

"Yeah, see you later.", Kensi said silently and watched Eric walking away.

He was wearing bermudas and his shirtless upper body looked fit and sunburned.

Kensi turned around and walked away too. She started to jog to take some more exercise. Kensi reached her car and quickly got in, as she didn't want to be late.

When Kensi arrived at the NCIS Los Angeles headquarter, she saw that Eric was already there: he was standing outside, facing a not amused looking Hetty.

Opening the door of her car, Kensi heard snatches of their conversation – or to be more precise, of Hetty's yelled monologue.

"What did I tell you about bringing that … piece of – crap – here?", Hetty said sharply.

"Eh …"

"Well, certainly not _that_.", Hetty said dryly. "I said you shouldn't bring your surf board here to avoid things like_ this_!", she added, pointing to a scratch on her beloved old car.

"Yeah, well … eh …", Eric tried, but was interrupted by Kensi.

"He means he is very very sorry and it will never happen again.", she said to Hetty and pulled Eric with her. "Come on."

After entering the welcome hall, she closed the door behind them and said: "Never even _touch_ Hetty's car, ok? She's very impatient when it comes to that."

"Alright. Thanks, Kensi, for saving me from that conversation.", Eric said, looking nervously at the door. They could hear parts of Hetty's tirade about the small scratch.

"… what does he think … bringing his surf board to work …"

"You're welcome.", Kensi said, with whole her heart, and they went to their work.


End file.
